


Tommy Wingit

by smolbranshells



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepybois brainrot, Swearing, Tommy cries lol, Wings, lowkey toxic masculinity Tommy :(, sleepybois, slight mentions of like half the people in here cuz its all sleepybois, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbranshells/pseuds/smolbranshells
Summary: The child grows wings and basically has trouble coping with his new self. Hating it because of some toxic masculinity. Angsty slice of life.... t a s t y.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 484





	1. Two Terms to Develop

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original AU idea!! It may be in the same universe of an unpublished AU fic, but the idea and creation of it goes to all credits by @just.panicking on Instagram!! :D Please check them out by the way, I love their artwork, they're amazing. :))) 
> 
> I do plan to make artwork for the AU one day, so my art acc on Instagram is @smolbranshells :3 Clout is non-existent but my writing will go on!! >>:33

The service was so ominous. Uncomfortable. Sure, we all shed plenty of tears over him, but we couldn’t recognize that  **_[redacted]_ ** was  **gone.** I may not have been as close as  **_[redacted]_ ** was with  **_[redacted],_ ** but I knew how much he was valued and I still considered him a great person to be around.

We were all hurting. 

Philza had to help Techno. He got progressively worse, avoiding taking care of himself or even coming out of his room. Something about his guilt eating him up over how he lost  **_[redacted]_ ** so easily, breaking his promise to everyone. 

At least that’s what Wil said when he told Tubbo and I why Philza was there. We weren’t allowed to know what actually happened, and I don’t think that’ll change anytime soon. 

No one blamed Techno obviously. They all knew he tried his best to keep the promise. I heard that Wilbur said that to him when I was eavesdropping. 

Got caught though. 

I didn’t expect more to happen in such a short time though. Especially me.

**———-**

“Big man! How’ve you been?” Tommy bellows with glee.

Chuckles slipped from Dream’s lips for a moment, laughing at the teen’s goofy energy that put many in a good mood. 

“Well.. I could be doing better, but relatively I’ve been trying to relax so erm.. that’s a thing.” 

The taller of the two is relieved his mask does such a good job at hiding his emotions. His expressions weren’t always forced or fake, so he couldn’t feel bad from them right?.. But he knows how his melancholic eyes reflect; he's still grieving. 

“That’s good, what have you been doin-“

_ Aw fuck. Not right now, I thought I fixed it last week. _

The blonde teen only audibly winced slightly, gritting his teeth as he rests his hands on his knees to restrict the cry of pain he contained in the depths of his throat. The pathway below him swirling in his vision as he struggles to focus on dealing with the pain.

“Woah! Tommy, you good? Did’ya hurt your back or something?” The concern lacing his voice as he halts next to Tommy. He really wonders what is happening right now. 

The truth was, Tommy didn’t know if he hurt his back or ‘something.’ His shoulder blades and upper back have moments of random jolts of pain. He doesn’t know why it’s happening, or what’s causing them- but  _ Jesus Christ, they’re painful.  _

_ To be frank, that shit feels like being shot with an arrow by Techno. But I know the Blade wouldn’t shoot me out of nowhere, especially how he’s acting right now. The man won’t even touch a sword…. Well, more like something is trying to escape from under my skin, prickling my inner flesh and my loss of breath from it is annoying. _

After a moment of Dream trying to help Tommy, the teen finally collected himself to keep up a basic composure. It was weird. 

_ The pain usually only lasts for a minute or less, like a fuckin’ big wave crashing down on my shoulders. Why does it feel like it’s still kind of there? _

A basic composure to draw away from the fact the sensation of being stabbed internally was pulsating throughout his upper-body. It almost gave him a headache. So nauseating. 

“Hello? Tommy? You really don’t look okay. Maybe you should head home ‘cause you seem to be spacing out a lot after that.. thing a few seconds ago.” Dream insists, a slight change to his concerned tone that he seemed to only use when he deeply cared about someone’s well-being.

_ Ugh, big man Dream is getting soft. Eeeeehhh maybe I should head home, I can check for whatever the hell is happening to me right now.  _

He doesn’t wanna be spacing out anyways. 

“Eeehhh,” The pitch of his voice varied as he pondered how to utter his next words, stressing the sound to stall time. “Yeah, I’ll be heading back. I’m gonna ask Philza if he can check what’s up.” 

_ That’s a lie. I don’t even think Philza is there right now, or Wil.. _

Tommy trudged forward, a limp in his step and his previous peppy energy nowhere to be found. Dream inches with him down the gravel path, almost to guide him, but Tommy didn’t want that. Mercy isn’t something he likes being given. 

“Dream. It’s okay, I can head there myself.” Fake smiling. Not fun. The strain on his face got worse when his face scrunched up with his false grin. Vision blackening slightly as he walked. Slowly but surely, making his way back to the house him, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, and now that Philza was there, shared altogether. Which added more to the fray then there already was. 

More than he wanted at least. 

Not like he hated them. They were like family… just so..overbearing? Annoying? It’s odd to describe. They’re a bother at most, but nice to have people that protect you maybe. 

**————**

Arriving home, he was washed with relief as he saw no one was home. 

“Goddammit..” His voice trails off into the silence of the house, as he lays on the carpeted floor. The side of his face sinking into the carpet at a slow pace. He doesn’t care if it’s not clean or not. Living room or not, the glowing feeling of relaxation was there for a few minutes by resting his body... because that’s what he needed right? Not exactly, since the peace of mind he acquired for what seemed like forever- but was actually only a few minutes -was interrupted by the worst jolt of all that he’s gotten.

Stuttering breaths echoed around, his body curled into itself. The pain only intensified from any slight movement he made to attempt to sooth it.    
Though his body rejected it, Tommy knew he had to hide somewhere. He didn’t even know how he felt another presence closing in near the house.    
  


He tried his best to hastily crawl to his room, the lock clicking as the door creaked closed behind him. Wooden flooring wasn’t ideal for this right now, he hated it. He had to get on his bed… but he couldn’t. All he could do was hold back his tears, while he writhed in agony on the golden brown floor.    
  


He couldn’t handle it anymore. Pitch black. More discomfort. Opened his eyes and it was blurry. The warm salty taste of his tears just added more to his discomfort.    
  


_ How pathetic. Writhing on the floor like a coward. Techno could probably power through this. So could Dream. Why can’t you? You’re weak. Your so-called ‘strength’ is pathetic. It’s your fault this is happening to you anyways. You can’t deal with it and be mature like the others?-  _ _  
_ _  
_ A single sob. From sadness or pain, it was unknown. Tommy was relaxed after it. The first time in a while he fully relaxed into the pain. Didn’t try to fight it. Didn’t brace for the pulsating feeling that brought him so much distaste for life for a single second.    
  


Left alone to rest. A little extra weight on his back.

_ Weird...Probably got numbed from the pain ‘er somethin’ _

  
He threw his arms in the air, his joints popping from the previous strain they had until-

**_CRASH!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**———**

  
  


…….Too bad he didn’t know someone else was home. 

  
  



	2. Another Wash to Come Across

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos. >>;))  
> That's it. That's the chapter two summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my original AU idea!! It may be in the same universe of an unpublished AU fic, but the idea and creation of it goes to all credits by @just.panicking on Instagram!! :D Please check them out by the way, I love their artwork, they're amazing. :))) 
> 
> SO, I apologize for not uploading sooner, but treating school like an option is starting to take a toll on my mental health for some reason so that's weird... Anyways, enjoy what I have for Chapter Two!

**_CRASH!_ **

**_  
_ ** “HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT!” Tommy shouted in disbelief.    
  
_ Nonononononononono- No way, no way this is happening right now.  _ _  
_ _  
_ He really couldn’t believe it. There were  _ wings _ .    
Thousands of things ran through his mind as he flailed his arms around, and the circle-shaped neon decorated appendages that were attached to his back followed the movements of his arms. __

The wind coursed around his body, elevating him slightly off the ground where he was on his tippy-toes and experiencing no strain at all.  _  
  
_

He didn’t even care about the shattered vase on the floor.    
The wings were...so confusing.. But so magically  _ mesmerizing _ .   
  


_ Footsteps.  _ _  
_ **———** **  
** **  
** **_CRASH!_ **

“What the fuck was that?” Wilbur muttered, climbing off his bed and quickly pacing towards the sound. He thought he was home alone, so he'd obviously been freaked out by whatever that shit was.   
  
Until he overheard a muffled  _ “HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT”  _ from Tommy, the apparent source of noise.   
  
_ ‘Course he did something, better go check on him anyways..  _ _  
  
_

Mentally rolling his eyes, he continued his path to the blonde teen’s room; he took a breath, reluctant to even keep going and check on him. He had probably just done something stupid again anyways.   
**———** **  
  
**

_ Fuck, dammit- _

The footsteps got increasingly closer, the blood rushing through Tommy’s veins. From panic or adrenaline from this newly discovered incident, that was unknown. But it sure was shocking.

He stumbled onto his bed, inhaling sharply from the numbing pressure on his fragile wings - sure, they were barely formed and meager feathery stumps, but the appendages were being strained nevertheless - and aggressively scrambled to wrap the chunky blanket around himself on the soft mattress. 

Before the door burst open, the teen successfully isolated any view of the wings. Though the blanket didn't apply too much pressure on them, he didn’t like being so..  _ restricted. _

“Tommy, you alright- ..What did you do…?” The tall fluffy haired Brit questioned, clearly disturbed by Tommy's strange circumstances.   
  
He pondered what to say next, staring at the shattered vase between the two before finally facing him.

“There’s something wrong with me Wil.” His face was a mix of fear and distaste. Not like he hated his wings, they were decently... eye catching... to say the least, but he didn’t want to be seen with those…  _ things.  _ Especially in front of everyone else.

**———**

Wilbur really did not give any fucks. He couldn't have cared less as to what that meant… As in terms of,  _ it’s not my business.  _

“I’m getting Phil.” 

And true by his words, he made some distance between Tommy and him near the edge of the bed. A faint ‘ _ Wait,’  _ came from under the blanket, carrying slight undertones of worry and…. Fear?   
  
Not thinking about the clattering that followed from behind the fluffy-haired Brit, he stumbled back from arm length wings suddenly splaying in front of him. The owner of the wings bursting out a ‘ _ NO!’  _ as its full body, and newly frazzled appendages included, blocked the space between the doorway and Wilbur. 

**———** **  
  
**

**_“I’m getting Phil.”_ **

The words he expected to hear, but which didn't quell his stinging hope to hear the opposite. 

  
He couldn’t breathe. His mouth desperately opened to sputter out a faint,

_ “Wait-” _ _  
  
_

The fear set in with a shivering sensation. 

_ Why? Why am I so scared right now? _

His feet could barely support him as the feathery appendages became increasingly frazzled. With every step he took, within the small distance of the doorway, it felt so far. Such a long pace to get there and prevent the possible worst case scenario.   
  


He couldn’t control his stance. The fear just- ate him up to such an extent. He **_hated_** this.

So many things ran through his mind as he started to brace for a possible crash between the two Brits. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, spending so much of his upper body strength to restrain from releasing. 

_ Why do I feel like this..? _

As if it’d been miles of travel to halt Wilbur from leaving his room, the blonde teen finally was able to make it between the little space left from the doorway and Wilbur’s current place in there.    
  


“ **_NO!_ ** ” Was all he let out, tears so close. He was on the verge of escape.    
  


He bowed his head to view the floor, the wings sustained in the air as his arms rose in a similar, connected position. His stance was shaky with tension, from panic and frustration.

“Don’t tell Phil.” 

**———**

“Tommy- Wait- What the  _ fuck!?” _ Wilbur stood with skepticism, the surprised posture he attained from before now barely upholding itself with each heavy breath he took. 

“Wil- Don’t panic, I  _ swear  _ I’m fine.” 

“When the hell did this happen?! Why!?” 

The hesitant calmness lined his voice to falter every syllable. He practically spun around the room, his thoughts scattered beyond assessment. Finally taking some time to get the fog out of his mind; he recollected himself to view Tommy in his current state. 

It was… odd. There was an apprehensive aura oozing out of every joint. He looked so weak, like he was struggling to stand and being even tapped on the arm would doubtlessly send him plummeting to the mahogany ground. 

He’d  _ never _ think to see Tommy like this - or having any inhuman body parts in general, for fuck’s sake.

**———**

In all honesty, Tommy’s only rational thought was to flee the others; not so successfully, he had to admit. 

His feeble bearing allowed him to only mentally beat himself up for all of this. Like it was  _ his _ fault for these wings appearing. He didn’t know the truth about why that even happened in the first place, and that  **_petrified_ ** him. 

Shaking arms wrapped around a lanky form. Feathery appendages followed quickly behind this action, almost to isolate his sickly posture. Instinctual, a subconscious movement you could say _.  _

**———**

At last, to kill the deafening awkward silence he shared with the broken teen before him, Wilbur finally cleared his throat.

“Lemme get this straight- You have wings. On your back.”

Wilbur just about flinched from how unsettling the speed in which Tommy snapped his gaze to  _ attempt _ to offer eye contact. 

Tommy, though, undid his focus to force his arms to plunge to his sides.

“Yes.”  _ Sour. Robotic. _

“And you don’t want to call Phil?”

**———**

**_“And you don’t want to call Phil?_ ** ”

That question… sparked something so pointless but so  _ sudden _ in Tommy. Something coiled tightly in his chest. Frustration? Anger?...  _ Why? _

_ “YES!”  _ He was barely able to squeeze it out from the amount of pressure on his chest, unapologetically belligerent in the way he threw out his reply, some part of him not even sure what he was replying to.

**———**

Wilbur finally gave one last scan of what he just saw. The answers he truly wanted eluded him.

He let out a reluctant huff.

“Fine.”

**———**

**“Fine.”**

Oh, the  _ relief _ that  _ filled _ his body with joy for that answer to come out of Wil’s mouth. He let out a breath he never even realized that he abstained. 

“Great… Now, erm,” Halting halfway through his sentence, he faintly shook himself calm. He glanced backwards to peer at his wings. “Now… Any chance you know how to put these  _ things _ away?” 

He extended one arm out for the wing to venture behind. Tommy's other hand started to lift some feathers and study their appearance. He’d never gotten an actual close look at his wings, barely being able to note their slow paced growth. Gawking for a few seconds, he arose with another utterance. 

“I’ve seen Phil do it, but I’m not sure how.”

“Well, it can’t be  _ that  _ hard!” Wilbur declared in confident glee.

**\---------**

**_Click._ **

**\--------**

“Tommy- Stop moving!”

“ **Wil-** _ That hurts!”  _ Tommy screeched.

“I’m back.” A deep voice proclaimed from the living room.

**\---------**

**_Shit._ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fucking poggers, i hope this chapter kinda gave you guys a taste of how my general writing style is like  
> (minus the edits my friend Diapason on here; go check out their fic "State Lines and Starry Eyes btw!! it's literal gold and you'll enjoy it so much just like i do. also, i know you're reading this too btw so thank you so much for being my editor you helped me so much by making sure it was past tense, ty ilysm :D )
> 
> AGAIN I SAY, all credits to @just.panicking on Instagram for the AU idea!! 
> 
> as well, sorry for the late update, brain always goes brr when im reading H34T W4V35-- and i turn into a pissbaby but i hope the writers block will be no more :")

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote out Tommy crying, feeling odd..... lowkey, Tommy is OOC sometimes until it gets to the main changes/conflict.—also, maybe platonic Tubbo and Tommy cuddle/hugs cuz Tommy be so confused and scared ngl after it happens lol anyways
> 
> AGAIN I SAY, all credits to @just.panicking on Instagram for the AU idea!! 
> 
> dont know when ill update next, but i'll try and make the times fit with what's happening in the comic so heh
> 
> frequent updates arent gonna be a thing tho so


End file.
